


Reverential

by ashthimble



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean having (no) fun in hell, F/M, Lilith/Lucifer if you squint, Mentions of Alistair - Freeform, demon love™, the usage of Songs of Solomon because irony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 10:36:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11416149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashthimble/pseuds/ashthimble
Summary: FYI, in case there was any confusion, Lilith is not a child in this fic. This was written for the SPN Rare Ships challenge round 10, with the prompt being "flooding."





	Reverential

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, in case there was any confusion, Lilith is not a child in this fic. This was written for the SPN Rare Ships challenge round 10, with the prompt being "flooding."

“Many waters cannot quench love, nor can the floods drown it.” Lilith sung softly into Crowley’s ear, curled tightly against his back and keeping rhythm on his leg.

Crowley shifted and sighed. “Do you think you can keep from singing about the devil until morning?”

Lilith laughed. “You think I’m in love with the devil?”

“Aren’t you?”

* * *

 

At night, when the night was cold and her skin was colder, Crowley clung to one thought: Lilith was his humanity. Not in so much that he loved her, he didn’t. She certainly didn’t love him, though that was to be expected. Lilith barely existed beyond her adoration of Lucifer and destruction. He ran a hand through her hair, watching the golden strands pass between his fingers, and frowned. He didn’t love her, but he couldn’t kill her.

* * *

 

In the beginning, there had been excitement. He had feared her, and for good reason. Wherever she walked, she left scorched earth and blood in her wake. She mocked angels, razing cities with light and laughing, throwing fistfuls of ash into the air like it was cheap confetti. And when she had first kissed him, her nails digging into his scalp, mouth bitter, he had smiled.

Crowley had never fucked his way to a promotion before, but he was more than willing to try.

That night, she had been warm, her palms skimming over his back softly. She had whispered psalms into his ears as she came undone around him, arms wrapped tight around his neck. And if the name she had shouted into an otherwise quiet room wasn’t his, Crowley took no offense. He had what he wanted.

“Be careful,” Lilith had smiled against his throat afterwards, her teeth pressing into flesh, “souls get away from you if you’re not careful.”

Had he ever been anything else?

* * *

 

“His name is Dean Winchester.” Lilith kissed him on the cheek and leaned back against the wall to take in the view. “Pretty, isn’t he?”

Crowley glanced at the whimpering piece of mangled flesh. “Not really the word I’d use, but I suppose red is anyone’s color.”

Lilith ignored him. “Look at those eyes— couldn’t you just drown in them?”  She stretched the skin around the body’s eyes, patting its shoulder when it moaned.

“I try to avoid death, whether by drowning or other means. You understand.” He said, making no effort to move whatsoever.  

“You’re being mean.” Lilith pouted. “Just look.”

“Fine.” Crowley stared into the eyes of a surprisingly whole face.

“Well?”

“Yes, he’s pretty.”

“And his eyes?”

“Very green.”

Lilith giggled and grabbed his hand. “Alistair said he’d carve me out a pair.”

“That’s lovely of him.” Crowley’s smile didn’t quite reach his eyes. He didn’t often feel pity, but if Alistair was in charge of the soul… “Why Alistair?”

“Because I’m busy, you’re handling Crossroads, and he’s good at breaking things fast?” Lilith tilted her head, considering. “If you’d like a turn, I’m sure Alistair wouldn’t mind.”

“Maybe later, darling.” Crowley patted her on the arm, wheels in his head spinning. He’d read the books, knew the gossip. If what he thought was true, Alistair would sooner kill himself than allow Crowley to pick up the knife. “I’d hate to discredit his efforts by accidentally breaking the seal.”

Lilith smiled and kissed him on the cheek. “Yes, you would.”

* * *

 

“I suppose it was rather ridiculous to think a demon could be in love.”

“Aren’t you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
